Dragon Ball GT: The Other Quest
by astamifinal
Summary: Todo comienza después de que Goku, Pan y Trunks reúnen las siete esferas del dragón. Durante el viaje de regreso a la tierra; después se dan cuenta de que un viejo conocido ha viajado con ellos a escondidas, y una serie de eventos sorprendentes suceden.


**"Dragon Ball GT: The Other Quest"**

**Capítulo: 1**

**Ha pasado casi un año desde comenzó la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. En estos momentos, Goku, y los demás, se dirigen a la tierra después de haber cumplido su gran misión. Ya las siete esferas están reunidas, no queda más que esperar la llegada a casa; parece que a partir de ahora será un viaje bastante tranquilo. Pero aun queda un gran cabo suelto; "Baby" este enemigo, es muy impredecible; Goku y los demás saben que volverá a atacar en cualquier momento; la pregunta seria. ¿Cuándo? **

**La nave espacial se dirige a gran velocidad hacia una tormenta de asteroides; de todos tamaños unos muy pequeños, y unos enormes. Se respira mucha tensión dentro de la nave, ya que hay que superar, una gran prueba antes de regresar a casa.**

—**¡¡Hay no!! ¡Estamos a nada de regresar a casa!, ¡¡Y vamos a tener que pasar por donde están esas piedras!! Pan nerviosa dijo.**

—**No son piedras, son asteroides. Trunks le contesto a Pan.**

—**¡Y eso que importa! —Ella contesta—. ¡Lo importante es que vamos a morir!, ¡hay no me quiero morir soy demasiado joven!**

—**Tranquila Pan, ya hemos salido de esto antes. Trunks contesto.**

**De pronto, Goku interviene.**

—**Es cierto Pan, hay que confiar en Trunks el es un gran piloto, y siempre nos ha sacado adelante en momentos difíciles.**

**Pan cruza los brazos muy enojada, y dice:**

—**¡Hemos tenido suerte! ¡Cómo quieres que confié en él, si es un piloto novato, cuando empezó esto, no sabia nada de naves espaciales! No entiendo como es que están tan calmados; ¡sobre todo tu abuelo, hasta pareces feliz!**

—**Bueno la verdad esas piedrotas, si me asustan un poco. Goku apenado dijo.**

**Trunks al ver tan nerviosos a Pan y a Goku, decide intervenir para calmar los nervios.**

—**Oigan chicos ,por favor, podrían guardar silencio voy a necesitar mucha concentración para lo que viene.**

—**¡Esta bien!, ya me voy a calmar. —Dijo Pan— ¡Pero cerraré mis ojos para no ver mi final!**

—**Muy bien cada vez estamos mas cerca. ¡Ahora si prepárense chicos, ya viene la hora de la verdad! **

**Pan se pone las manos en los ojos, muy asustada, y dice:**

—**¡Hay no quiero ver!**

**Después de eso la nave se interna en la lluvia de asteroides, comienza a evadirlos uno a uno, poco a poco, van quedándose atrás, y así, la nave continua un buen rato, hasta que de repente; la nave se pierde de vista entre dos gigantescos asteroides; parece como si se hubiera estrellado. Súbitamente la nave aparece, hace un movimiento rápido hacia arriba, después; la nave se lanza rápidamente hacia delante, y sale de la lluvia de asteroides a gran velocidad.**

**De pronto hay una gran explosión de jubilo, dentro de la nave, Pan y Goku se vuelven locos de alegría; hasta Giru salta de gusto, y Trunks respira aliviado. La ultima prueba sé a superado ahora si parece que el viaje de regreso a casa, será sin complicaciones.**

**Goku levanta el puño y grita emocionado.**

—**¡Lo logramos! ¡Lo logramos!**

—**Oye, Pan, abriste los ojos.**

—**¡Ha! Si..., creo que abrí los ojos, ¡pero solo por qué tú gritaste!, ¡lo logramos!, ¡lo logramos! **

**Trunks voltea a ver a Pan, con una leve sonrisa y dice:**

—**Ya vez Pan te dije que confiaras en mí.**

—**Pan junta sus dedos indices como señal de nervios, porque siente que le debe una disculpa a Trunks.**

—**Sí, creo que debí confiar en ti, lo siento; debo de admitir, que ya eres todo un piloto.**

—**La verdad si eres muy bueno, creo que asta fue divertido.**

—**¡¿Divertido?! —Contesto Pan muy indignada—. ¿Cómo dices eso?, es una locura abuelo, ¡estuvimos apunto de morir!**

—**No exageres, Pan. Debes admitir que fue divertido.**

**Trunks calma los ánimos diciendo.**

—**Lo bueno es que ya no vamos a toparnos con más asteroides.**

—**¿Estas seguro? Pregunto Pan. **

—**¡Claro!, ¿Verdad giru?**

—**Giru,giru, he calculado nuestra órbita, y está libre de cuerpos rocosos.**

—**Lo vez Pan, no hay nada de que preocuparse. solo nos queda esperar a llegar a la tierra.**

—**Oye Trunks, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Pregunto Goku.**

—**No sé, ¿cuánto falta Giru?**

—**Giru,giru, faltan exactamente: Noventa y seis horas.**

—**¿Cómo cuanto es eso?**

—**Son cuatro días. Contesto Trunks.**

—**¡Cuatro días! —Goku contesta con asombro—. ¡Todavía falta mucho, nos vamos a aburrir!**

—**Creo que hemos estado bastante activos estos últimos meses chicos, es momento que descansemos un poco. ¿No creen?**

—**Si tienes razón Trunks —dijo Pan— A mí si me hace falta descansar, ya quiero llegar a la tierra.**

—**Me imagino que ya extrañas a todos, ¿no? Pan.**

—**¡Claro que no!**

—**Yo extraño mucho la comida de Milk —dijo Goku— ¡Hay!, mi estomago ruge, ¡creo que ya me dio hambre!**

—**Bueno yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí; voy a preparar la cena. —Pan se quita el cinturón, se levanta de su asiento que esta del lado derecho, se dirige a la entrada de la cabina, y la puerta se abre...**

—**¡Oye Pan, por favor, cocina algo delicioso!**

—**¡Abuelo esto no es un restaurante!**

—**Ablando de comida, creo que tengo que ir al baño, luego no voy a tener espacio para la cena.**

**Pan se sonroja al ver que su abuelo no tiene mucho pudor.**

—**¡Abuelo eres un cochino, como te atreves a decir eso! **

**Goku se levanta de su asiento, y sale de la cabina para ir al baño, y Pan lo sigue, regañándolo.**

**¡Ven acá abuelo, nadie te enseño modales verdad!**

**Trunks se apena al ver el pequeño conflicto entre Pan y Goku, y decide compartir su sentir con Giru.**

**¡Y esto es todos los días, siempre es lo mismo con esos dos!**

**De pronto Trunks nota que a sudado mucho; se pone la mano en la frente, observa su guante, y nota que este, se a mojado. **

—**¡Uf! Hace calor aquí —Trunks se quita la chaqueta, la pone en el respaldo del asiento del piloto, se sienta, y se relaja— ,¡Uf! Evadir asteroides me hizo sudar. ¡Ahh! Así esta mucho mejor. Sabes Giru, Cuando me pongo muy nervioso transpiro mucho.**

—**Giru, giru, mientras estabas evadiendo asteroides, Parecias nervioso.**

—**Esa era la intención.**

—**Giru, giru, ¿por qué?**

—**Bueno es que ser piloto no solo se trata de operar los controles de una nave, también un piloto debe de ser un sostén psicológico para los pasajeros; en este caso son tu, Pan, y el señor Goku. La verdad yo nunca pensé que pudiera soportar ese tipo de tención, pero creo que hasta ahora, lo he hecho muy bien.**

—**Giru, giru, siempre he tenido una interrogante.**

—**¿Cuál?, Giru.**

—**¿Por qué?, ha Goku le dices señor Goku.**

—**¡Ha! es cierto; nunca te hemos contado de eso; verás. Todo comenzó cuando el señor Goku estaba en el último día de entrenamiento con Uup; él fue un discípulo del señor Goku, pero ese no es el tema. Verás. eso pasó en el templo sagrado en ese lugar, estás esferas del dragón habían estado guardadas un largo tiempo, hasta ese día. No se como, pero un antiguo enemigo de él señor Goku y sus secuaces las encontraron, y a escondidas intentaron usarlas, hasta que él propio señor Goku los sorprendió; y en medio de la confusión, "Sheng Long" confundió algunas palabras, y por error cumplió un deseo que nadie quería, y el señor Goku se transformó en un niño.**

—**Giru, giru, así que Goku realmente es un adulto.**

—**Asi es Giru; nadie te lo había aclarado, ¿verdad? **

—**Giru, giru, tengo otra interrogante.**

—**Ya que estamos en confianza, pregunta lo que quieras.**

—**¿Por qué?, dijiste estás esferas del dragón acaso existen otras.**

—**Bueno..., es que antes utilizábamos otro tipo de esferas, que funcionaban de manera diferente, esas se esparcían en el planeta en donde eran usadas; por eso cuando tengamos que usar estas esferas, debemos pensarlo dos veces antes de hacerlo, porque son muy difíciles de buscar, y tendríamos que hacerlo, ya que pondrían de nuevo en serio peligro a la tierra. **

—**Giru, giru, gracias, las cosas no podrían estar más claras. **

—**De nada; sabes Giru aquí entre nos, hemos vivido una aventura fantástica y todo, pero no quisiera volver a pasar por una búsqueda como esta; hemos pasado por miles de complicaciones inesperadas, por ejemplo: no estaba planeado que Pan viniera con nosotros.**

—**Giru, giru, eso tampoco lo sabia.**

—**Pensándolo detenidamente es muy lógico, Pan es demaciado joven para algo como esto. Aunque..., bueno, ella no piensa lo mismo. De todas formas creo, que las cosas pasan por algo. Quizás si no nos hubiéramos estrellado en el planeta "Imega" nunca te hubiéremos conocido Giru. Eso seria una desgracia tú eres un gran amigo, además gracias a ti, el radar del dragón funciona mejor que nunca; nos has sido muy útil. Ablando de eso; ¿podría pedirte un favor, Giru?**

—**Giru, giru, ¿qué se te ofrece?**

—**¿Quisieras ayudarme a sacar la cuenta del viaje? Mi mamá es muy exigente y seguramente querrá saber santo y seña de esté.**

—**Giru, giru, por supuesto.**

—**¡Gracias! Giru, eres un gran amigo, fuimos muy afortunados al conocerte.**

—**¡Giru, giru, te agradezco... tu comentario, si pudiera llorar lo haría.**

—**¡Hay Giru!, eres un rebotín muy sentimental, al menos más que algunas personas por ejemplo: Mi padre.**

—**Bueno que te parece, si nos vamos al comedor ya estoy empezando a oler la cena.**

**Giru se monta en el hombro de Trunks, y los dos salen de la cabina.**

**Fin del capitulo: 1**


End file.
